* Determine the safety and tolerability of hydroxyurea at various doses alone and in combination with ddI. * Compare the short-term antiretroviral effect of hydroxyurea monotherapy vs. hydroxyurea plus ddI as measured by plasma RNA levels at eight weeks of therapy. * Compare the short term antiviral effect of ddI monotherapy versus hydroxyurea plus ddI as measured by plasma RNA levels at eight weeks of therapy.